Was niemand wirklich wissen wollte
by The Divine Comedian
Summary: Ähm. Eine neue Schülerin kommt nach Hogwarts und versucht gar nicht erst, ihr MarySueSein zu verbergen, Snape küsst die neue DADALehrerin und auch Draco hat eine mysteriöse Wandlung durchgemacht...


Be afraid...  
Be very, very afraid...  
The Divine Comedian not-so-proudly presents...  
  
WAS NIEMAND WIRKLICH WISSEN WOLLTE  
Teil 1  
  
**Einleitung**  
  
Larissa Kassiopeia Aimée Black war in vieler Hinsicht ein ganz normales Mädchen, vielleicht ein wenig hübscher als der Durchschnitt - na gut, vermutlich _viel _hübscher als der Durchschnitt, natürlich auch intelligenter, mutiger und stärker, aber abgesehen davon war sie fast normal.  
_Fast_ normal - diese Einschränkung wird nicht ohne Grund gebraucht. Denn Larissa war eine Hexe.  
Natürlich wusste sie davon nichts - ebensowenig wie ihre Familie, bei der sie wohnte. Dass es sich dabei nur um ihre Adoptivfamilie handelte, hatte sie immer versucht zu verdrängen. Das einzige, was an ihre Vergangenheit erinnerte, war ihr Nachname, und sie wollte, dass es so blieb. Denn Larissas Vergangenheit war ein dunkles Geheimnis, das weiter in die Vergangenheit zurückreichte, als Larissa es sich je erträumt hätte, ja, es reichte zurück bis zu den Gründern von Hogwarts...  
...auch wenn Larissa - noch - keine Ahnung hatte, was Hogwarts eigentlich war und wo es überhaupt lag.  
  
Die Geschichte, die hier erzählt wird, nimmt ihren Anfang allerdings nicht in Großbritannien und in Hogwarts schon gar nicht, sondern in einer Siedlung nahe irgendeiner kleineren Stadt inmitten Kanadas, wobei die Autorin jetzt zu faul ist, einen Atlas aufzuschlagen, deswegen wird die Stadt keinen Namen erhalten. Er tut hier ohnehin nichts zur Sache. Aber lest selbst...  
  
**Kapitel 1 - "Ein merkwürdiger Brief"  
**   
Es war sechs Uhr morgens. Larissas Wecker hatte noch nicht geklingelt, aber trotzdem lag sie bereits wach in ihrem Bett. Die Morgensonne schien durch das Fenster in ihr Zimmer, um auf ihrem kastanienfarbenen, welligen langen Haar rote Reflexe zu erzeugen. Faul drehte sich Larissa um. Es war eigentlich ungerecht, dass sie von allen Kindern in der Siedlung am frühesten aufstehen musste. Andererseits hatte sie sich das auf gewisse Weise selbst eingebrockt. Schließlich war sie hochbegabt und ging deswegen auch als einzige auf die Hochbegabtenschule der Nachbarstadt, die, aufgrund der Faulheit besagter Autorin, ebenfalls keinen Namen erhalten hatte.  
Jetzt klingelte der Wecker tatsächlich. Mit einer graziösen Bewegung ihrer Hand schaltete Larissa ihn aus und stand auf.  
Heute war ein großer Tag. Immerhin wurde man im Leben nur einmal fünfzehn. Larissa stellte sich vor den Spiegel und fragte sich zwei Dinge - erstens, was ihre Eltern ihr wohl schenken würden. Und zweitens, was um Himmels willen sie an einem Tag wie diesem anziehen sollte. Dabei begann sie mit ihrer wunderschönen Mezzosopranstimme ein Lied zu summen, dass sie tags zuvor in der Schule gelernt hatte. Schließlich entschied sie sich für eine blaue enge Jeans und ein rotes enges Top, weil beides ihre durchtrainierte Figur gut zur Geltung brachte.  
Heute würde etwas besonderes passieren, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie hatte diese Vorahnungen inzwischen schon häufiger gehabt und inzwischen wusste sie, dass man sich darauf verlassen konnte. Sie wurde geradeso mit dem Anziehen fertig, bevor ihre Mutter von unten zum Frühstück rief.  
Carmen Jones lächelte ihre Adoptivtochter liebevoll an und umarmte sie zur Begrüßung.  
"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Engel."  
In der Pfanne brutzelte bereits Larissas Lieblingsfrühstück - Rührei mit Speck. Zu oft durfte sie das wegen ihrer Figur allerdings nicht essen, aber dies war ja eine besondere Gelegenheit.  
"Hol doch mal die Post rein, Honey", sagte ihre Adoptivmutter. Larissa tat es, auch wenn sie um diese Uhrzeit noch keine Briefe erwartet hatte.  
"Eine Rechnung, noch eine Rechnung, Glückwunsche von Grandma, Glückwünsche von Grandpa, und sogar Glückwunsche von Tante Nancy!" sagte Larissa.  
Mrs Jones verzog die Lippen. Im Grunde konnte sie ihre Schwester Nancy nicht ausstehen, aber an dem "Kind", wie sie Larissa manchmal immer noch nannte, hingen sie beide. Larissa war ja auch einfach liebenswert.  
"Und ein merkwürdiger Brief" schloss Larissa.  
"Dann mach ihn doch auf, Darling.", sagte Mrs Jones.  
Natürlich hatte Larissa alles vorausgesehen, deswegen war sie auch nicht allzu überrascht, dass dieser Brief von einer Zaubererschule in Schottland stammte.  
"Darf ich nach Hogwarts, Mum? Darf ich? Darf ich? Darf ich?"  
"Aber ja doch, meine Schnecke. Übrigens war deine richtige Mutter auch eine Hexe, und eine besonders talentierte noch dazu.", sagte Mrs Jones und stellte ihrer Adoptivtochter frisch gepressten Orangensaft auf den Tisch.  
Larissa riss ihre violetten, mit langen dunklen Wimpern versehenen Augen weit auf.  
"Und mein richtiger Vater?" fragte sie. Sie wollte es kaum zugeben, aber es interessierte sie brennend.  
"Über ihn hat deine Mutter nie gesprochen. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor sie gestorben ist. Aber vielleicht steht ja einiges dazu in dem Brief, den ich dir an deinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag, also heute, von ihr überreichen sollte.", sagte Mrs Jones. Die trotz ihres Alters von fast vierzig Jahren immer noch gutaussehende Mrs Jones ging mit geschmeidigen Schritten zum Küchenschrank und holte einen schon ziemlich alt aussehenden Brief aus der untersten Schublade.  
"Aber erst frühstücken, dann lesen. Das Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages.", sagte Mrs Jones mit drohend erhobenem Zeigefinger.  
  
  
**Kapitel 2 - "Im Zug nach Hogwarts"  
**   
Harry, Ron und Hermione saßen, wie jedes Jahr am ersten September, im Zug nach Hogwarts. Sie hatten sich mit Süßigkeiten eingedeckt und mampften glücklich. Das heißt, Rom mampfte glücklich. Hermione achtete, wie jedes Mädchen in ihrem Alter, sehr auf ihre Figur, immerhin war sie heimlich in Harry verliebt. Wobei die Autorin, ignorant wie sie ist, völlig unter den Tisch fallen lässt, dass dies Hermiones Charakter überhaupt nicht entspricht. Und Harry? Nun, er machte sich nichts aus Süßigkeiten, was wiederum Schuld der Autorin ist, die seine männliche, durchtrainierte Figur erhalten will.  
"Wisst ihr, was seltsam ist?" fragte Hermione auf einmal.  
"Dass es eine Neuauflage von "Die Geschichte von Hogwarts" gibt und du es noch nicht bemerkt hast?" fragte Harry und Hermione errötete ein wenig - genug, um sie besser aussehen zu lassen, aber nicht so rot, dass es peinlich wirkte.  
"Dass diese Kesselkuchen jedes Jahr kleiner werden?" fragte Ron und aß einen Schokoladenfrosch.  
"Nein, dass wir nun schon unser siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen und immer noch keine neue Schülerin aus Amerika aufgetaucht ist." sagte Hermione besserwisserisch.  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein Mädchen trat ein.  
"Darf ich mich dazusetzen? Alle anderen Abteile sind voll.", sagte sie mit einer melodischen Stimme, die Harry und Ron erstarren ließ. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, setzte sich Larissa auf einen freien Platz neben Harry. Hermione erkannte den Ernst der Situatiuon und ergriff die Initiative, da ihre beiden Freunde, von Ehrfurcht ergriffen, ohnehin keinen Ton herausbrachten.  
"Das ist Harry, das ist Ron, und ich bin Hermione", sagte Hermione. Larissa lächelte.  
"Ach, dann bist du bestimmt der berühmte Harry Potter, oder? Darf ich deine Narbe sehen? Ich heiße übrigens Larissa Kassiopeia Aimée Black, aber ihr dürft mich ruhig Larissa nennen."  
"Mmh ja", sagte Harry und schob seinen Pony beiseite.  
Die Tür ging noch einmal auf und Draco und seine beiden Begleiter, Crabbe und Goyle, traten ein.  
Draco sagte einige gemeine und beleidigende Sachen.  
Dann sah er Larissa, die aufstand und ihn anlächelte.  
Draco verwandelte sich sofort in den Sexgott, für den er von allen Fanficautorinnen gehalten wird, umarmte Larissa und gab ihr einen tiefen Zungenkuss. Als er fertig war (und er ließ sich Zeit), sage er:  
"Wie kommt es, dass ein so bezauberndes Wesen wie du erst in unserem siebten Schuljahr hier ankommt? Und wie heißt du überhaupt?"  
"Ich heiße Larissa Kassiopeia Aimée Black, aber du darfst mich ruhig Larissa nennen. Und wegen dem siebten Schuljahr mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin zwar erst fünfzehn, aber so intelligent, dass ich sowieso in dein Schuljahr komme. Und diese Lederhosen stehen dir übrigens verdammt gut."  
"Hey, ich bin auch noch da", rief Harry. Ron hätte das gleiche gerufen, aber er konnte nicht, weil er den Mund voll hatte. Larissa schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das bis in ihre violetten Augen ausstrahlte, die daraufhin fast blau aussahen.  
"Tut mir Leid Harry, aber ich muss dir jetzt das Herz brechen, damit du dich am Schluss in Hermione verlieben kannst. Es ist alles so vorherbestimmt, ich kann es fühlen." Hermione errötete.  
"Dann ist es also wahr", sagte Draco. "Die Prophezeiung der Gründer von Hogwarts ist wahr geworden - du bist die Seherin, die zu uns gesandt wurde, um die Welt von Lord Voldemort zu befreien."  
"Nein", sagte Larissas auf einmal heiser, "das kann nicht sein... ich... ich kann doch nicht so wichtig sein..." Salzige Tränen rann in großen glitzernden Tropfen ihr perfekt geschminktes Gesicht herunter, das sie daraufhin an Dracos muskulöser Schulter vergrub. Die beiden verschwanden aus dem Abteil, während sich Crabbe und Goyle für den Rest der Geschichte in Luft auflösten.  
  
**Kapitel 3 - "Larissa in Hogwarts"  
**   
"Ich freue mich, heute eine neue Schülerin zu begrüßen", sagte Dumbledore vor der versammelten Schule.  
"Ihr Name ist Larissa Kassiopeia Aimée Black, und ich werde ihr jetzt persönlich den sprechenden Hut aufzusetzen, weil sie etwas ganz besonderes ist."  
_Hmm..._ sagte der Hut, _nicht ganz einfach, die Entscheidung... du bist zweifellos intelligent genug für Ravenclaw, fast schon zu intelligent, wenn ich das sagen darf... Hufflepuff steht außer Frage, dahin kommen nur Versager... du bist außerdem sexy genug für Slytherin... aber was sehe ich da? Violette Augen? Eine perfekte Figur? Manikürte Fingernägel? Und du stammst von einem Herumtreiber ab? Na wenn das so ist..._  
"GRYFFINDOR" rief er laut und der Gryffindor-Tisch applaudierte laut, während die Slytherins und Hufflepuffs eher missmutig dreinschauten. Nur die Ravenclaws waren intelligent genug, zu wissen, welchem Schicksal sie gerade entgangen waren, und schauten entsprechend erleichtert.  
"Und ich habe noch eine Ankündigung..." versuchte Dumbledore sich hörbar zu machen.  
"Der Zauberer Peter Pettigrew wurde während der Ferien gefangen und nach Azkaban gebracht. Alle Anschuldigungen gegen Sirius Black wurden deswegen fallengelassen, deswegen wird er unser neuer Lehrer für Zauberkunde."  
Alle applaudierten, besonders die Gryffindors, und von denen waren Larissa, Harry, Hermione und Ron natürlich am lautesten.  
  
Alles kam, wie erwartet... Larissa hatte sich tatsächlich als Naturtalent erwiesen und lernte deswegen fortan mit den Siebtklässlern.  
Zaubertränke war ihr bestes Fach. Und so kam es, dass Professor Snape eines Tages zugeben musste:  
"Larissa, ich bin zwar ein verbitterter alter Mann, aber du bist richtig gut in diesem Fach. Wie wäre es, wenn du den Untericht übernehmen könntest, damit ich währenddessen die neue und selbstverständlich gutaussehende Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste küssen kann?"  
Larissa sah aus, als würde ihr schlecht werden. "Wer würde Sie denn schon küssen?", fragte sie. Snape setzte sein sarkastischstes Lächeln auf.  
"Ich mag vielleicht fettige Haare und eine Hakennase haben, aber das hindert mich nicht, in den Augen von tausenden von Fanfic-Autorinnen die Wiedergeburt von Jim Morrison zu sein."  
"Na dann", sagte Larissa fröhlich und und stellte sich nach vorn, während Snape die neue und selbstverständlich gutaussehende Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste suchen ging.  
  
"Larissa, ich muss sagen, dass ich aus dir nicht schlau werde", sagte Dumbledore und sah auf einmal fast so alt aus wie er sich fühlte, allerdings nicht so alt, wie er war.  
"Die Lehrer und ich haben bis zum heutigen Tag versucht, herauszufinden, was du eigentlich bist, außer Seherin."  
"Na, ich bin Sirius Blacks verloren geglaubte Tochter, was sonst?" Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall wechselten einen nachdenklichen Blick.  
"Eigentlich solltest du das nicht wissen. Es war ein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis, damit Lord Voldemort nicht auf dich aufmerksam wird." (A/N - Lord Voldemort ist es völlig egal, was für eine Brut Sirius in die Welt gesetzt hat. Added for the sake of drama :))  
"Naja, es stand in dem Brief von meiner Mutter. Darin stand auch, dass die Gründer von Hogwarts meine Geburt prophezeit haben." Professor McGonagall lächelte.  
"Vor diesem Mädchen können wir nichts geheimhalten, was?"  
"Also gut, dann wirst du die volle Wahrheit erfahren: du bist die letzte Nachfahrin Godric Gryffindors, meine Nichte, Rons Tante, Mr Lupins Cousine, Professor Sinistras ehemalige Nachbarin und hast außerdem soeben den hogwartsweiten Schönheitswettbewerb gewonnen."  
Larissa grinste nur, genau wie die Autorin. Alles lief nach Plan.  
  
**Kapitel 4 - "Larissa und Draco"**  
  
"Sieh mal", sagte Draco. "Die Sterne scheinen. Oh, ich kann Kassiopeia sehen."  
"Ich will lieber nicht nach oben schauen. Sonst mache ich nur wieder irgendwelche Vorhersagen.", sagte Larissa.  
"Aber es ist so romantisch", sagte Draco. Er schaute Larissa tief in die wunderschönen violetten Augen. Ihre melodische Stimme klang noch immer in seinen Ohren nach.  
Draco küsste Larissa.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors küsste Harry Hermione. Hermione errötete.  
Sirius Black flirtete derweil mit der neuen und selbstverständlich gutaussehenden Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, während Severus Snape die Aufsätze korrigierte, die Larissa aufgegeben hatte.  
Direktor Dumbledore küsste Professor McGonagall.  
Professor Flitwick küsste Professor Trelawney.  
Madam Hooch küsste Professor Binns.  
Ron aß einen Schokofrosch  
Alle waren glücklich.  
Draco hielt auf einmal etwas in der Hand, das er zuerst für ein Huhn hielt. Er erschrak. Dann erkannte er, dass es ein Phönix war, der wunderschön sang.  
Daraufhin verwandelte sich Larissa wieder zurück.  
"Entschuldige, Draco, aber ich bin ein unregistrierter Animagus. Ich verwandle mich immer in einen Phönix, wenn ich so glücklich bin, dass ich weinen könnte."  
Draco verzieh ihr.  
  
**Kapitel 5 - "Ein schreckliches Ereignis"**  
  
Es war gegen Ende des Schuljahres, genauer gesagt, am letzten Abend. Alle Siebtklässler hatten die Prüfungen bestanden, Neville Longbottom aber nur knapp. Larissa hatte natürlich sämtliche Schulrekorde gebrochen und deswegen war ihr eine Goldmedaille verliehen worden. Die Silbermedaille hatte natürlich Hermione, und die Bronzemedaille teilten sich Draco (der übrigens der wahre Erbe von Slytherin war, nicht Voldemort) und Harry.  
"Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ich in dieser Geschichte nicht beachtet werde?" fragte Ron und aß eine Tüte voll Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen.  
Niemand antwortete ihm.  
Alle aßen, denn die Hauselfen hatten ein wirklcih fabelhaftes Festessen bereitet. Selbst Hermione rannte nicht mit SPEW-Plakaten durch die Gegend.  
Auf einmal apparierten Voldemort und seine Todesser in der Halle.  
"In Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren", sagte Hermione.  
"Halt die Klappe, kleines Mädchen", sagte Voldemort, "wie soll ich denn sonst hier reinkommen?" Er ging auf den völlig erstarrten Harry zu und sagte "Buh!"  
Larissa gähnte gelangweilt und brachte Voldemort und seine Todesser mit einem kleinen Wink ihres Zauberstabes aus Rosenholz mit einem Kern aus Einhornhaar um.  
Die ganze Halle klatschte.  
Larissa fiel tot um.  
Die ganze Halle fing an zu weinen, nachdem sie verarbeitet hatten, was geschehen war. Draco rannte auf seine Geliebte zu.  
"O Larissa, warum musstest du sterben!" rief er weinend und kniete neben ihr nieder.  
"Damit ich im Sequel effektvoll wiederauferstehen kann", sagte Larissa.  
Es war ein wirklich trauriges Abschlussfest.  
  
_Ende_  
  
A/N: Fragt gar nicht erst.  
Ähm, da ihr doch fragt (ich habs gewusst...!) - diese Geschichte entstand folgendermaßen...  
ich schrieb so an Kapitel 11 von Liliacea - kommt übrigens demnächst - und hatte ein Problem. Nämlich die Entscheidung, entweder einen Teil der geplanten Handlung völlig umzuschreiben oder aber die Hälfte von dem, was ich schon geschrieben hatte, wieder zu löschen. Da Variante zwei nicht in Frage kam und mir für Variante eins vorerst die Ideen fehlten, dachte ich mir, ich brauche eine Auszeit. (Anders ausgedrückt - ich habe mir aufgrund meiner Blödheit erstmal ein paar Stunden lang die Haare gerauft und erst dann an eine Auszeit gedacht.)  
_Disclaimer_: Alles gehört JK Rowling. Die "Inspiration" (ähem...) hierzu bezog ich aus zig schlechten (und ein paar guten) Fanfics. Maßgeblich beeinflusst worden bin ich außerdem durch rave's "The Magical Mystika Tour" und "The Fic That Must Not Be Named" von Moon & Hyphen. Zwei geniale Parodien, unbedingt lesen!  
  
la divina commediante  



End file.
